


Тяжелый день

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Просто парочка уставших детективов после тяжелого рабочего дня =)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 27





	Тяжелый день

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание отношений Коннор/Девять/Гэвин.

– Детектив, пора заканчивать, – твердо  произносит Девять.

Уже десять минут  Гэвин Рид лежит лицом на скрещенных руках, отвечает на реплики Девять невпопад, и – если судить по дыханию и пульсу – находится на границе сна. Или уже за границей.

– Пора заканчивать, Гэвин, – повторяет Девять.

На часах одиннадцать часов две минуты ночи.

– Коннор, отстань! – бормочет  Гэвин , не поднимая головы.

Девять вздрагивает. Неконтролируемо.

– Я не Коннор, – говорит он. Это должно быть простой констатацией факта, но выходит иначе. Он не успевает удалить из голоса оттенок эмоции. Обиды.

Гэвин поднимает голову, сонно моргает, будто дезориентирован и не сразу понимает, где находится.

– Черт, – говорит он. – Похоже, я заснул.

Обычно  Гэвин не путает его с  Коннором – на самом деле, обычно никто не путает его с Коннором. У них почти одинаковые лица, почти одинаковые тела, но они так непохожи, что это шокирует каждый раз, когда Девять пытается это понять.

Это  _ невозможно  _ понять.

– Надеюсь, это был хороший сон? – спрашивает он с тщательно отмеренной небрежностью.

Да, они  разные , но Девять готов убить любого, кто считает, что он не подходит  Коннору (он знает, где спрятать тело так, что никто не найдет), любого, кто встанет между ними... 

– Да прям. Этот зануда читал мне нотацию.

Однако  Гэвин –  Гэвин с его импульсивностью, с его злым юмором и странным, непостижимым логике Девять надломом, – а что, если он подходит  Коннору больше, чем Девять? Что, если Коннор подходит  _ ему  _ больше, чем Девять?

Что, если Девять тут лишний?

Это болезненная, пугающая идея, и еще больнее понимать, что Девять абсолютно, совершенно, на сто процентов не хочет убить  Гэвина . В последнее время (тринадцать недель, четыре дня, девять часов и пять минут) Девять хочется убить каждого, кто считает, что  Гэвин не для него.

Ему вообще слишком часто хочется кого-нибудь убить. Неужели люди живут в этой агонии всю жизнь? В этой травмирующей мешанине эмоций?

– Едем домой, детектив? – предлагает он.

Гэвин вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд – и смеется. Девять кажется, что так он пытается скрыть смущение.

Зато он сам предлагает Девять повести машину.

Ключом в дверь  Гэвин попадает только с третьего раза, и на диван он падает так, словно из его тела исчезли все кости. Последние две недели дались им тяжело: работа без единого выходного, подъем в шесть утра и отдых хорошо если в час или два ночи. Девять даже на себе начал ощущать отсутствие регулярного стазиса и полноценных перезагрузок системы.

Гэвин же выглядит просто ужасно. То, что он продолжает сохранять работоспособность – чудо, на которое Девять не слишком рассчитывал, и все же он каким-то невероятным образом держится. Такой хрупкий – и в то же время такой невероятно выносливый.

Девять стоит рядом и несколько секунд рассматривает его бледное лицо и тени под глазами, сортируя задачи по приоритету.

– Надо чего-нибудь пожрать, – бормочет Гэвин, не открывая глаз.

От кого угодно другого это могло бы быть намеком или даже прямой просьбой. Но  Гэвин никогда не просит его обслужить – напротив, для человека, постоянно рассуждающего о неполноценности машин, он слишком печется об этих самых машинах.  Тириум в его холодильнике, розетка за диваном (и аккумулятор, о котором – как считает  Гэвин – знает только он), действительно дорогой и хорошо укомплектованный ремонтный набор, запасные части, спрятанные на нижней полке в шкафу , –  Гэвин чаще дает, чем берет.

Поэтому Девять не хочется его обслуживать.

Девять хочется о нем  _ позаботиться _ .

Оставив Гэвина на диване, он достает из морозилки лазанью, кладет ее в микроволновку и идет в ванную. Поток воды ударяется о белое дно ванны, пока Девять стоит и изучает его завихрения. Кажется, ему тоже пора отдохнуть.

Сосредоточившись, он затыкает отверстие пробкой и возвращается в гостиную как раз к сигналу микроволновой печи.  Гэвин за все это время не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, но он не спит: вяло следит за перемещениями Девять и постукивает пальцами по сидению дивана, явно даже не замечая, что делает.

Лазанья в тарелке выглядит так же сомнительно, как в упаковке, Девять анализирует ее состав – просто на всякий случай, – и он не полезный, но и не критически вредный, а готовить из сырых пищевых продуктов Девять все равно не умеет. Он может приготовить что-нибудь по скачанной и проанализированной инструкции, однако – по отзывам людей – результат в половине случаев лишь немногим лучше, чем у  Коннора (тот даже не пытается анализировать инструкции). А в другой половине случаев результат  _ не  _ лучше.

– Извини, есть только это, – с искренним сожалением говорит он, – или можем что-нибудь заказать, но тогда придется ждать доставки.

Гэвин выдергивает тарелку у него из рук, не дожидаясь окончания фразы, и смотрит  на лазанью , как на божественную пищу. Потом он смотрит на Девять – как на кого-то, кто принес божественную пищу, и от этого взгляда Девять становится одновременно радостно и неловко.

От этого взгляда у него возникают ошибки.

– Это охрененно, – говорит Гэвин мягко и тянется наверх – а Девять машинально (и когда у него успели сформироваться такие машинальные действия?) наклоняется к нему. Их губы соприкасаются.

И тут же разъединяются, когда Гэвин обмякает на диване, крепко сжимая тарелку, чтобы не опрокинуть на себя.

– Ешь, – приказывает Девять,  улыбаясь , чтобы смягчить распоряжение. Они оба не в форме для вспышки гнева и прочих дурных проявлений характера  Гэвина .

Но тот безропотно принимается за еду.

В ванной Девять приходится помочь ему с раздеванием –  Гэвин никак не справляется с пуговицами, и с каждой проваленной попыткой его губы все плотнее сжимаются, так что Девять просто берет пуговицы на себя. Так задача успешно завершается куда быстрее, чем с одиночными усилиями  Гэвина , и спустя всего семь минут тот с блаженным стоном погружается в воду.

Его глаза закрываются, ссутуленные плечи расправляются и даже дыхание становится медленнее и спокойней. Это была хорошая идея, решает Девять. Он присаживается на бортик ванны и опускает пальцы в воду, разглядывая расходящиеся круги. Приятно посидеть так в тишине, когда не нужно ничего делать прямо сейчас.

Впрочем,  Гэвин не в состоянии долго молчать. Подняв голову, он посылает Девять намекающую ухмылку.

– Любуешься моим потрясным телом?

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Девять скептически задирает брови – тело у Гэвина по всем стандартам удовлетворительное (и превосходное – по личным стандартам Девять), – но на сексуальные мысли его изможденное лицо и перенапряженные мышцы не наводят.

– Ты даже мастурбировать не в состоянии, – говорит Девять, – да и не хочешь.

– Что? – возмущается Гэвин. Замечание, что он чего-то “не может”, оказывает на него обычный эффект – немедленное желание доказать обратное. – Кто сказал, что я не хочу?

Он закидывает ногу на бортик ванны, явно рисуясь, и тут же забрызгивает Девять водой и чувствительно пинает в бедро. Образ раскрепощенного соблазнителя изрядно портят черные синяки под глазами и невозбужденный член.

– Гэвин, – подавшись вперед, Девять убирает влажные волосы с его лба, проводит пальцем по щеке, по губам, – тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Дыхание Гэвина учащается, а глаза темнеют.

– Я отдыхаю, – внезапно охрипшим голосом говорит он.

Его приоткрытые губы заставляют самого Девять думать не об отдыхе, и не о работе, и не о том, что стоит снять промокшую одежду. Секунду спустя они снова целуются, мокрые ладони  Гэвина обхватывают его плечи, и риск свалиться в ванну в таком положении вырастает на десять процентов каждую следующую  секунду.

– Гэвин, подожди...

Но  Гэвин не хочет ждать. Удивительно, у него нет сил, чтобы стоять прямо, но есть силы на поцелуи – каждый раз, когда Девять считает, что неплохо узнал людей,  Гэвин наход ит ч ем его шокировать. С трудом отстранившись, Девять вновь прижимает ладонь к его щеке, потому что не может заставить себя не прикасаться.

Вода плещет на бедро Девять и на пол, когда Гэвин сползает в ванне ниже – он пристально, не мигая, смотрит в глаза Девять полным желания взглядом, его соски напрягаются и – Девять бросает быстрый взгляд вниз – член тоже наливается кровью.

И в то же время его губы дрожат от усталости, а пальцы, которыми он сжимает колено Девять, держат слишком слабо. Девять чувствует его горячее влечение и ледяной гнев на собственную усталость. В другой вечер Девять подразнил бы его за попытку сравниться с андроидом.

В другой вечер.

Сейчас Девять медленно нажимает пальцем на его губы, вынуждая открыть рот – и вздрагивает, когда Гэвин кончиком языка облизывает его палец. Девять спешно опускает руку на шею Гэвина, ключицы, грудь, сжимает сосок, слегка прокручивая между пальцами...

Гэвин резко вздыхает и запрокидывает голову на бортик ванны, его полузакрытые глаза сверлят Девять тяжелым, жарким взглядом.

– Лучше уж сразу признай,  что это ты раскис, – насмешливо заявляет он. – А я бодрее некуда!

Девять качает головой, но его насос уже бьется быстрее, чем следует, и температура корпуса повышается совсем не от пара, поднимающегося над водой. Гэвина следовало бы уговорить лечь в постель (для сна, напоминает себе Девять, для необходимого отдыха), но вместо этого Девять выпускает его сосок – твердый и торчащий, – и опускает руку ниже. Рукав его рубашки промокает насквозь, когда он оглаживает ладонью живот Гэвина, обводит пальцем пупок, следует за дорожкой из волос ниже.

Замирает и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, глядя, как лицо Гэвина багровеет от негодования.

И не только негодования.

– Девятка, – шипит Гэвин и дергает бедрами вверх, но Девять спешно убирает руку, когда вода вновь выплескивается прямо на него, – эй, какого хрена?..

Его возмущенная речь прерывается протяжным стоном, потому что Девять наклоняется и обхватывает рукой его член. Гэвин изгибается, подаваясь навстречу, принимается двигать бедрами, пока Девять ласкает его – медленно, растягивая удовольствие. В воде его член недостаточно скользкий, но Девять знает, как свести его с ума прикосновениями и при этом не доставить дискомфорта.

Хотя – сейчас Гэвин явно равнодушен к любому дискомфорту. Его стоны становятся громче, все более и более хриплыми, глаза закатываются, а пальцы, впивающиеся в колено Девять, вот-вот проломят каркас.

Девять мельком думает, как странно причина поломки будет смотреться в страховых документах, но мысль ускользает: трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то, когда  Гэвин издает такие звуки – на чем-то, кроме  Гэвина .

– Господи, – стонет Гэвин, – это... это...

Девять двигает рукой по его члену, сжимает у основания, обхватывает ладонью яйца, его пальцы скользят ниже – только чтобы подразнить, и каждая гримаса на лице  Гэвина , каждое сокращение его мышц, каждый вздох бесценны. Позже, когда Девять будет доставлять удовольствие  _ себе _ , он обязательно использует этот волнующий материал.

– Давай, – шепчет он, – давай, Гэв.

Мутное облачко семени выплескивается из члена Гэвина, и еще одно, но Девять не останавливает своих движений, пока Гэвин захлебывается стонами и судорожно толкается ему в руку. Наконец он обмякает и тяжело дышит, его пальцы на бедре Девять расслабляются, рука соскальзывает в воду.

Его пульс замедляется – так, будто он засыпает на месте, прямо в воде.

Девять тихо смеется. Завтра стоит показать Гэвину видео, как он “не раскис” и насколько “полон сил и бодрее некуда”.

– Пойдем в кровать, Гэвин, – предлагает он и встает, принимаясь сбрасывать мокрую одежду, – теперь точно пора спать.

В кровать Гэвина приходится практически нести, но Девять не тяжело – он только рад, если Гэвин подольше отдохнет. Аккуратно накрыв его одеялом, Девять несколько секунд проверяет список задач, переназначая приоритеты, размышляет, не поработать ли, не сделать ли несколько звонков, не зарядиться ли, в конце концов...

Ему не хочется.

_ Ему не хочется _ .

Сбросив список, он забирается под одеяло и обнимает Гэвина за талию, придвигаясь поближе. Его тело теплое, волосы на затылке влажные, и дыхание становится все спокойнее и глубже – Девять почему-то приятно лежать так, просто отдыхать вместе.

– Девятка? – сонно зовет Гэвин. Его голос вибрирует в грудной клетке, Девять чувствует его всем телом. – Ты спишь?

– Нет.

– Просто хотел тебе сказать...

Он замолкает.

– Что, Гэвин? – спрашивает Девять, когда пауза затягивается.

– Я никогда вас не путаю, – едва слышно говорит Гэвин. – Ну, если ты вдруг парился из-за этого.

– Я не парился, – тут же протестует Девять.

Это и правда, и не правда: он не “парился”, потому что не из-за чего тут париться, но мысль возникала в его разуме, и не так редко, как ему бы хотелось. Это... действительно сложный вопрос.

Гэвин сжимает его руку, будто понимает, о чем он думает.

– Вы даже пахнете по-разному, – говорит он. И повторяет: – Я  _ никогда _ вас не путаю, жестянка.

Он засыпает, а Девять так и продолжает лежать и думать: насколько это странно для такого андроида , как он , – взять и ни с того ни с сего влюбиться в человека.

И – кажется – это не так уж и странно.


End file.
